Cynder
'Cynder '''is the black dragoness and the only dragon egg that survived the raid on the Dragon Temple other than Spyro's. However, Gaul knew that to free Malefor, he needed a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon to open the gateway to his prison. Gaul captured Cynder's egg and she was soon corrupted by Malefor's dark magic, eventually becoming general of the dark forces. She captured all the Guardians, except Ignitus who managed to escape, and imprisoned them across the Dragon Realms, using them to power crystals required to free Malefor. After hearing of Spyro's existence, she sent Gaul's army out to kill him but was ultimately not able to do so. After Spyro freed the final Guardian, Terrador, Cynder chased Spyro through Munitions Forge until Ignitus intervened. She defeated the Fire Guardian and took him to her lair where she used him to power the last crystal. Spyro arrived to free Ignitus but Cynder took off with the crystal to Convexity to free her master. Spyro followed her and ultimately defeated Cynder, but at the cost of Malefor's essence escaping. Cynder was released from Malefor's influence and returned to her natural size, and Spyro brought her back to the Dragon Temple to live with him and the other Guardians. In ''The Eternal Night, Cynder felt guilty about what she had previously done when she was under the Dark Master's control, and she ran away from the Dragon Temple at night despite Spyro trying to convince her to stay. Sometime later, she was captured by the Skavengers and forced to fight Spyro who had also been captured to fight in their arena. However the match was interrupted when a fleet of Dreadwings sent by Gaul invaded the arena and captured Cynder. She was brought before Gaul, who told Cynder that Malefor could either take her back for being a faithful servant or be the first to perish by his hand. When Spyro arrived to rescue her, Gaul ordered Cynder to kill Spyro but she instead attacked him. Gaul easily defeated her, and when she woke up, she found that Spyro had already killed Gaul but the ceiling had collapsed leaving them trapped in Gaul's collapsing lair. Spyro used his powers to freeze them both in crystal to protect them from the collapsing lair, where they remain frozen for three years. In Dawn of the Dragon, Cynder is a playable character. Spyro and Cynder were soon freed from their three-year slumber by a group of Grublins. Hunter soon rescued the two dragons escorted them through the Catacombs, Twilight Forest and Avalar before they finally reached Warfang where the Guardians were waiting for them. She later travelled with Spyro and Ignitus through the Belt of Fire, but Ignitus sacrificed himself to get Spyro and Cynder through the fire, and the two then confronted Malefor after they were unable to beat The Destroyer he had unleashed. After a long battle with Malefor, the ancestors sealed Malefor away and Spyro and Cynder were trapped in the core of the world that was being destroyed around them. Spyro told Cynder to leave since he had to stop the world from falling apart, but Cynder refused, telling Spyro that she loves him. After the world was rebuilt, both Spyro and Cynder ultimately made it out and were last seen flying happily over the Valley of Avalar after the credits. *Cynder is a mate of Spyro and also a mother to her dragon cubs Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Iris (OC) and Flipper (OC) *Cynder is the daughter of Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) and Luna (How to train your dragon 2) *Her cousins are Pythor and Cyrena Gallery Cynder as a baby.png|Cynder (Baby) Cynder as a Juvenile.jpg|Cynder (Juvenile) Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Spyro's Family Category:Mothers